


A cada paso que des

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: Epilogue Compliant, Infidelity, M/M, Sexual Harassment, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter está siendo acosado. Incapaz de detener al acosador o de confiarles lo ocurrido a sus amigos, Harry encuentra una ayuda inesperada en Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cada paso que des

_Sé todo sobre ti. Sé tu historia, porque todo mundo la conoce, pero sé sobre ella más de lo que los demás saben. Sé que te gusta ir al supermercado muggle solo y sé exactamente qué marcas compras y cada cuánto renuevas tu despensa. Sé a qué bar muggle vas cuando te enojas con tu esposa. Sé por qué les pusiste esos nombres a tus hijos. Sé a quiénes consideras verdaderamente tus amigos y con quiénes finges una sonrisa amistosa. Sé que te vistes apresuradamente y te desvistes con mucha lentitud. Sé que te avergüenzas fácilmente. Sé que te escondes para masturbarte. Y sé dónde lo haces._

 _  
_—Malfoy, ¿estás ocupado?

Draco alzó la vista y se encontró con Harry Potter, ni más ni menos. 

—No, Potter, pasa. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Me enviaron del Departamento de Regulación Mágica para traerte esto personalmente. Dijeron que era importante —dijo, extendiéndole un paquete.

—Ah.

Draco soltó una sonrisa triste. Por un momento la visita de Potter lo había emocionado. Despúes de todo, ¿qué razón tenía Potter para acercarse a él? Al parecer, ninguna aparte de trabajo. Draco trabajaba en el Departamento General de Asuntos Generales en el Ministerio. Harry trabajaba para los de Regulación Mágica. Casi siempre estaban en contacto, porque Draco tenía a su cargo las relaciones con ese departamento y con el de Uso Indebido de la Magia. 

—También me pidieron que te recordara de la cena del viernes, ya que venía.

—Gracias Potter, puedes decirles que no lo he olvidado. 

—Dijeron que olvidaste el almuerzo del mes pasado —aventuró Harry.

—No lo olvidé —sonrió Draco—. No me dio la gana ir.

Harry se rió ligeramente, sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a irse. —Me dio gusto saludarte, Malfoy, nos vemos en la cena del viernes si te da la gana ir. 

—Hasta entonces, Potter.

Draco se despidió con un gesto de la mano y cuando dejó de escuchar los pasos de Potter resonando por el viejo pasillo, suspiró en silencio y bajó la mirada. Había cosas que simplemente no iban a ocurrir.

  
 _Sé por qué decidiste no ser un auror y sé por qué trabajas donde lo haces. Sé exactamente a qué te dedicas y sé exactamente en qué momentos te frustra tu trabajo. Sé que te molesta que te usen de mensajero, sé que te molesta más que te pidan café. Sé que eres consciente de que lo hacen para molestarte y sé que soportas eso y más. Sé que por las tardes, cuando termina el día laboral, respiras profundamente, te estiras y te levantas. Sé que no tomas la red flu porque odias las largas filas que se extienden por el atrio; sé que no te gusta desaparecerte inmediatamente porque llegarías a casa demasiado rápido. Sé que caminas en solitario por mucho tiempo y que si regresas con ella cada noche es sólo por tus hijos._

 __  
Harry frunció el ceño y aceleró el paso, apretando su varita en el bolsillo del pantalón. No podía alejar de sí el presentimiento de que alguien lo seguía. Llevaba tiempo ocurriéndole. Era sólo en las áreas muggles y cuando no había nadie al rededor que sus vellos se erizaban, sus manos sudaban y sus sentidos se avivaban. Volteó para mirar al rededor. Sentía escalofríos. Sentía esos ojos fijos en él, en sus movimientos, pero no podía ver a nadie. Más de una vez había lanzado hechizos para que buscaran presencias extrañas, tal vez cubiertas bajo capas de invisibilidad, pero no había funcionado. Tal vez sólo era su imaginación. Tenía que ser sólo su imaginación. Decidió desaparecerse y volver a casa de una vez por todas, pensando que tal vez lo que ocurría es que esa presencia extraña era su conciencia que le decía que debía volver con su familia en lugar de andar vagando por solitarios barrios muggles a esas horas de la noche.

Al llegar, buscó señales de lechuzas en la lechucería improvisada que había instalado afuera de su casa. La había construído ahí porque Albus era alérgico a las lechuzas y había temporadas en las que a Harry le llegaban varias de sus fans. Ginny siempre olvidaba revisar la lechucería y a Harry le daba pereza hacerlo, pero a veces llegaban lechuzas importantes ahí; a veces no eran tan importantes, pero las pobres podían quedarse toda la vida ahí y nadie se preocupaba por ellas. En ese momento descubrió una lechuza de Molly, que seguramente había estado esperando varias horas, pues se había quedado dormida. La despertó, le quitó la carta de la pata, y la lechuza se elevó, todavía adormilada. Entonces, Harry giró la vista y encontró una nota, sin lechuza. Extrañado, se acercó a ella y la abrió. Era una nota sencilla, con letra de molde. 

Harry sintió que se ahogaba:

 _"Hoy llegaste a casa temprano. ¿Por qué no me dejaste verte un poco más?"_

Por instinto, quemó la carta en ese mismo momento y salió corriendo con rumbo a su casa, para revisar a los niños y a Ginny. Su casa era un lugar seguro, pero sus niños eran todavía tan pequeños... No pudo respirar tranquilamente hasta que vio a James y a Albus jugando tranquílamente en la sala mientras Lily tomaba una siesta. Ginny estaba leyendo una revista mientras vigilaba a los niños. 

—Hola Harry, llegaste temprano —lo saludó.

"Hoy llegaste a casa temprano", rezumbó en sus oídos y Harry se preguntó por unos segundos si esa nota y la persecusión no serían idea de Ginny para tenerlo más en casa. En silencio, le extendió la nota de Molly, le dio un beso en la mejilla y acarició a sus dos hijos en la cabeza. 

—Me duele la cabeza, creo que iré a dormir.

—¿No vas a cenar? —preguntó Ginny, cortante.

—No, amor, lo siento.

Ginny cerró los puños y lo miró fijamente, con los ojos ligeramente acuosos. Luego asintió y volvió la mirada hacia los niños. Harry agachó la cabeza y arrastró los pies hasta su habitación, donde se tiró en la cama y se quedó dándole vueltas al asunto por horas. Ginny estaba enojada con él eternamente. Alguien lo perseguía. Los niños debían estar seguros. Alguien lo perseguía. Tenía que vestirse elegante para la cena del viernes. Alguien lo perseguía. Tenía que dormir. Estaba imaginando cosas. Alguien le jugaba una broma. Era un fan. Era como cualquier otro fan, inofensivo y efusivo. De cualquier forma, no pudo dormir hasta muy entrada la madrugada, cuando Ginny tampoco pudo retrasar más el llegar a la cama con él.

  
 _Sé que despiertas a su lado, inconforme. Que luego, en la ducha, desquitas todas las ganas que ella no ha podido satisfacer en todos estos años. Sé que antes de irte a trabajar despiertas a tus hijos y hablas un poco con ellos. Sé que te gusta entrar al ministerio por la caseta para visitantes a pesar de tener acceso a la red flu para empleados. Sé que siempre llegas tarde, aunque te levantes temprano,_ _porque haces una parada antes de llegar a tu escritorio. Sé que tienes una aventura._

 _  
_—Harry...

—Sh...

Harry dejó un beso en la boca de Michael y le sonrió suavemente. Michael le correspondió la sonrisa y acarició su mejilla. —Gracias por dejarme verte más tiempo hoy.

Harry sintió una patada en el estómago. —¿Fuiste tú? —preguntó con agresividad

—¿Qué hice yo? —preguntó Michael, asustado.

—El que enviaste esa nota, ¿fuiste tú?

—¿Nota? ¿Qué nota? H-Harry yo...

—¡Te dije que no enviaras notas a mi casa!

—¡No envié nada!

—¡Claro que fuiste tú! Todo coincide, Michael, no te hagas el idiota.

—Yo no... ¿no confías en mí?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Vete al diablo, Harry.

Michael hizo un gesto grosero y se alejó de él inmediatamente. El resto del día, Harry se sintió terrible. Aparte de sus preocupaciones cotidianas, ahora tenía encima lo de Michael. Pensaba que tendría que haber sabido, no debía de haberse enredado con nadie. Ahora, aparte de estar haciendo algo inmoral, lo estaba haciendo con un enfermo que al parecer gustaba de enviarle notas a su casa. ¡A su casa!

Al final del día, Harry seguía echando humos, pero estaba más tranquilo. Fue entonces que Michael se le acercó discretamente y lo miró a los ojos.

—Harry, sea lo que sea esa nota de la que hablaste, yo no la escribí. Sabes que yo no lo haría.

Harry lo miró a los ojos y quiso creerle. Pero tenía que pensarlo.

—Me voy, Michael.

—Harry... —suspiró el hombre y lo miró con profunda tristeza—. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

—¿Qué debo de entender Michael, que estás enfermo?

Michael le lanzó una mirada dolida y Harry se dio la vuelta. Necesitaba tiempo a solas, para pensar en lo que hacía, para organizar su vida, para entender lo que sentía. Si tenía a alguien persiguiéndolo todo el día y enviándole notas jamás iba a poder hacer todo eso. Decidió que evitaría los lugares solitarios nuevamente. Se iba a rodear de gente para evitar a Michael e iba a quemar todas las notas sospechosas sin siquiera leerlas. Tal vez era hora de cortar esa relación. Después de todo, Michael simplemente le gustaba, pero no lo amaba, no había podido llegar a amarlo en todo ese tiempo. Tal vez estaba destinado a no poder amar.

 _  
Sé que tú y yo somos el uno para el otro, pero tú no lo ves. Y sé que pronto te vas a dar cuenta que soy todo lo que deseas, todo lo que necesitas. Soy yo, que te miro siempre de cerca, el que debe ser dueño de tu vida y de tu aliento. Soy yo que conozco cada detalle de ti quien debe ser tu único pensamiento._   
__

__El viernes de esa semana Harry se sentía mucho mejor. Michael lo había buscado un par de veces, pero él había sabido ponerle un alto. Había usado la red flu para llegar a su casa y así había evitado el sentimiento de persecusión que lo había acompañado por tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había dejado pasar. Quizás no le había dado tanta importancia, pero cuando esa nota había llegado a su propia casa había decidido que era demasiado. _  
_  
Por la tarde regresó a su casa para ponerse una túnica seria para la cena con los del ministerio. Había invitado a Ginny, pero al llegar a casa la encontró vestida como si fuera a hacer ejercicio y no como si fuera a ir a una cena del ministerio.

—¿No vas a ir?

—¿A qué? —preguntó la pelirroja sin interés.

—A la cena del ministerio.

—¿Es hoy? —pareció poco sorprendida. Más bien parecía que fingía muy mal su sorpresa.

—Sí y te lo recordé ayer.

—Ah, pues al parecer no voy a poder ir.

Harry salió de su casa, enojado, a pesar de que sabía que era su culpa. Cuando Ginny lo invitaba a cenas en casa de sus amigas o de su familia, Harry casi siempre se negaba a ir. No le gustaban los eventos sociales, pero los del ministerio eran obligatorios si quería conservar su puesto y su dignidad ante su jefe. Ginny al parecer no entendía que esos dos tipos de cena eran totalmente diferentes para él.

La dichosa cena resultó no ser tan mala como la había esperado. El ambiente era tranquilo y la plática amena. Nadie insultaba a nadie, nadie hablaba de la guerra, nadie lo señalaba y nadie le preguntaba por qué diablos su esposa no estaba con él. Después de todo, no era el único que había ido solo. Malfoy, por ejemplo, también estaba ahí.

—¿Divirtiéndote, Potter? —susurró éste en su oído cuando se levantaron para pasar a la sala de la casa del Ministro de Regulación Mágica, donde se organizaba todo.

—No tienes idea —decidió responder Harry— estoy a punto de dar saltitos de alegría.

Draco soltó una risita, todavía en su oído y Harry no pudo menos que sonreirle. 

—Imagínatelos recitando "Puffskein, Puffskein" cada vez que hablen de algo aburrido.

—¿Qué? —Harry se rió sólo con el nombre, aunque no reconoció de lo que le hablaba— ¿Qué es eso?

Draco alzó las cejas, sorprendido. —Bueno, Potter, es una canción para niños —el ministro empezó a hablar de la propuesta para introducir un nuevo tipo de calderos en Inglaterra mientras Malfoy susurraba al lado de Potter—: Puffskein, Puffskein, de larga lengua, Puffskein, puffskein, lame mi oreja. Puffskein, Puffskein de pelo rojo, Puffskein, Puffskein, lame mi ojo...

Harry se llevó la mano a la boca para evitar la risa que ya salía de su boca. La canción en sí no tenía sentido, pero lo peor era el tono infantil con el que Malfoy la canturreaba. Sin querer empezó a convulsionarse de risa, a pesar de que intentaba contenerse. Malfoy le sonrió. Un hombre vino y le tocó el hombro a Draco, lo que lo distrajo por un momento. Mientras tanto, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en esa canción el resto de la cena, mientras los otros hablaban de sus asuntos importantes. Él y Draco intercambiaban miradas cómplices cada cierto tiempo. 

Por eso Harry no se dio cuenta de que Michael lo miraba hasta casi el final de la cena. El otro intentó acercársele, pero Harry se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

  
 _Yo estaré contigo siempre y él no. Él no es para ti. Voy a esperar pacientemente. Voy a darte todo el tiempo que necesites. Porque sé que soy yo el que tu corazón te pide, soy yo el que tu razón demanda, soy yo el que tu miembro erecto y ansioso añora cada mañana._   
__

__El lunes siguiente Michael no se presentó a trabajar y Harry sintió un alivio enorme. Ni siquiera se puso a pensar si su examante estaríafísicamente enfermo, simplemente sintió todo un peso menos por no tener que enfrentarlo una vez más. A decir verdad, no sabía cómo hacerlo, cómo decirle directamente que no le iba a volver a dar otra oportunidad. No quería estar con alquien así. Confiado, decidió retomar su rutina anterior y decidió caminar de nuevo antes de regresar a casa. Ese fin de semana había sido especialmente pesado con Ginny y no tenía ganas de regresar.

Apenas a dos calles del Ministerio se arrepintió de su decisión, cuando sintió nuevamente esa presencia. Al voltear no encontró a nadie, la calle estaba vacía. Ni siquiera un muggle casual pasaba por ahí. Tragó en seco. Desde que había decidido llevar una vida más tranquila, por Ginny y por sus hijos, no había estado en nada peligroso. Llevaba años de no practicar una defensa real contra algún peligro. Si Michael estaba armado y despechado o algo...

Sintió cómo la presencia corría de pronto y por el rabillo de su ojo vio una sombra. De pronto un rayo cruzó tan cerca de él que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Agitado, se giró hacia donde creía haber visto a la sombra y alzó la varita. Al diablo "no usar magia en lugares muggles", esto era una emergencia. Su corazón se agitó cuando gritó:

—¿Quién anda ahí? 

Le respondió el silencio y una muggle joven salió de la tienda de la siguiente esquina. Ligeramente aliviado por la presencia de alguien más en la calle, Harry salió corriendo en dirección opuesta, mirando siempre hacia atrás, con la varita lista. De pronto algo paró su trayectoria y Harry casi le vuela la cabeza a ese algo, hasta que notó que era alguien.

—Oh, por favor... —escupió la voz— fíjate por dónde... ¿Potter?

Todavía sin pensar, Harry dio un paso hacia atrás y le apuntó directamente a la cara.

—Potter, sólo soy yo, Malfoy, mírame —Draco lo tomó de las mejillas y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos para tranquilizarlo—. Ey, calma, estoy aquí... Potter, estás fuera de ti, estás pálido, ¿qué diablos te pasó?  
 _  
_—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —preguntó Harry, casi histérico. Draco dio un paso atrás, con las manos abiertas y frente a su pecho, para mostrarle que no estaba armado.

—Iba a la tienda —explicó Draco, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

—¡¿Por qué?! —gritó Harry una vez más.

—Porque me gustan las sodas muggles, ¿de acuerdo? —confesó, con el rostro avergonzado— Y no hay una tienda ni remotamente cerca de la mansión. No entiendo por qué...

—Oh dios —interrumpió Potter y Harry dejó caer los brazos y los hombros y empezó a temblar ligeramente. Estaba paranoico. Estaba desquiciado.

—Potter —habló Malfoy de nuevo, con voz pacificadora—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—He hecho algo terrible —balbució Potter—, algo terrible... y ahora lo estoy pagando...

Draco le puso una mano en el hombro, preocupado por verlo así. —¿Potter? ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?

  
 _Y haré lo que sea._

  
Harry no había notado cuánto necesitaba hablar con alguien hasta que Draco Malfoy estuvo sentado frente a él en una cafetería muggle, escuchándolo. Casi no había pensado en que no le había contado a nadie de su homosexualidad y que tal vez necesitaba hacerlo. Quizás era hora de tirar el velo que cubría los ojos del mundo mágico. Y el primero iba a ser Malfoy, curiosamente.

—T-tuve una relación... con Michael Corner. Y ahora, él me está acosando. No deja de perseguirme, lo siento, atrás de mí siempre. No lo he visto pero sé que es él. Y llegó a enviar notas a mi casa y...

Draco lo miraba con asombro, pero con un rostro sospechosamente brillante. Parecía a punto de ponerse a aplaudir.

—¿Qué, te causa tanta felicidad saber que me persigue un psicópata de nuevo? —gruñó Harry. 

Draco sólo sacudió la cabeza, como para salir de su asombro y sonrió abiertamente. Parecía haberse quedado pensando, sin palabras. Luego, al fin respondió:

—No, me causa tanta felicidad confirmar que te atraen los hombres.

Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. —¿Por qué? No es algo que...

—Porque me gustas —respondió Draco, presto. Harry lo miró, atónito—. Eso no quiere decir que tienes que responder algo, sólo es que me agrada que lo sepas.

—No puedo...

—Sé que no puedes ahora, Harry —dijo Draco, su sonrisa tornándose triste—, sobre todo con un lunático persiguiéndote por ahí como tu última experiencia. Te ayudaré a deshacerte de la molestia de Corner, lo prometo.

—No tienes que hacerlo, esto es mi problema después de todo y es mi culpa que...

—Ey, Potter, no lo hago por ti. Lo hago por mí. Quizás cuando Corner deje de perseguirte comenzarás a fijarte en mí.

Harry se ruborizó de nuevo y evitó el contacto visual con Malfoy, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

  
 _Me desharé de los obstáculos por cualquier medio._

 _  
_Harry jamás se había sentido tan arrepentido de no haber detenido antes a Michael como ese día, una semana después, en que encontraron a Draco Malfoy herido de gravedad a unas calles del Ministerio. Nadie sabía o entendía lo que había pasado. Todos presumían un ataque contra él por lo que había ocurrido en la guerra. Todos, excepto Harry. Él sabía lo que había pasado. Él sabía perfectamente. Seguramente Michael los había seguido y había escuchado a Draco hablando de aquel modo, tan abiertamente.

Movió todas sus influencias para poder ser el primero en visitar a Draco en el hospital. Al verlo ahí, en la cama, recordó cómo lo había lastimado en su sexto año, con el sectusempra y sintió toda la carga de culpabilidad posible. Sintió desesperación pura. Tuvo ganas de lastimar a Corner por dañar a una persona que había cambiado, a una persona que había luchado y trabajado todos esos años, como lo era Malfoy.

—Lo siento tanto... —Harry apretó los puños— por mi culpa...

Para su sorpresa, Draco se movió en la cama y abrió los ojos, para mirarlo.

—¿Harry? 

—¡Draco! —Harry se puso al lado de la cama y lo sujetó de la mano, sin pensar— ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Llamo al medimago? ¿Estás...?

—Estoy bien —sonrió Draco—, no fue una maldición irrevertible... ni una imperdonable —tragó.

—¿Fue él, cierto?

Draco evitó su mirada. —No lo sé.

—¡Claro que fue él, Draco!

—Yo no vi nada, Harry. No podría jurar bajo veritaserum.

—Tuvo que ser él. Me ha estado siguiendo y te escuchó y...

—Yo no pude ver nada, Harry —Draco lo miró, con los ojos llenos de súplica—. Si tú... si tú estás seguro que fue él, si tienes pruebas... —Draco dejó la petición en el aire.

—Lo haré. Declararé en contra de Michael. Alguien tiene que detenerlo antes de pueda hacerte más daño —Harry se sentía tan culpable que tenía un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar. Por su culpa, por no querer hablar para no dañar a su familia, gente inocente había resultado gravemente herida. 

—Gracias —susurró Draco—. No es lindo pensar que alguien que te hizo esto va a quedar libre sólo porque tú quedaste inconsciente antes de saber qué te había golpeado. _  
_ __

 _Recuerda siempre: Estaré contigo a cada paso que des._

  
Hubo muchos cambios. 

Michael Corner fue destituido de su puesto en el Ministerio y puesto bajo investigación. Él se declaró inocente del ataque a Draco Malfoy y le rogó a Harry con lágrimas en los ojos que no continuara con aquello. Pero aún así, Harry estuvo firme en su decisión y declaró ante el ministerio. Fue la palabra del héroe de la guerra contra un simple empleado. Michael Corner fue enviado a Azkaban para cumplir una sentencia de quince años por acoso y ataque con dolo, alevosía y ventaja. Soportó el escándalo subsiguiente y el acoso de la prensa de forma estóica. También soportó que Ginny se divorciara de él y soporó tener derecho a sus hijos sólo los fines de semana. 

Draco se mantuvo a su lado. 

—No tienes que estar conmigo por compasión, no me molesta estar solo.

—Si quieres privacidad, dímelo, pero no te atrevas a decirme que estoy contigo por compasión.

—Mi vida está destrosada, Malfoy, mi esposa y mis hijos...

—Tu vida acaba de comenzar, idiota —gruñó Draco—. A tu esposa ya no la soportabas, a tus hijos los veías poco por el trabajo, ahora de todas formas los verás los fines de semana. La gente antes te perseguía y te idolatraba hasta vomitar, ahora ya no lo hacen porque te han descubierto un "defecto". La prensa se va a cansar de esto en unos meses, en unas semanas incluso, cuando ya no tenga nada que decir. Y, lo mejor de todo, Corner se ha esfumado.

Harry no pudo menos que sonreir. 

Draco aprovechó el momento para besarlo.

A Harry lo sorprendió el hecho de que terminara haciendo el amor con Draco la misma semana que habían comenzado a salir. Todo con él fue rápido, apasionado y sorprendentemente perfecto. Draco parecía saber todo lo que le gustaba, todo lo que necesitaba. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió completo, excitado, emocionado, libre. 

Y, con el tiempo, se fue enamorando. Con los años, estar con Draco se hizo tan necesario como respirar. 

—¿Por qué estás conmigo todavía, Draco?

—Porque me necesitas. 

Harry rió. —Es en serio, ¿por qué estamos juntos?

—Porque somos el uno para el otro.

Harry le acarició el cabello y, jugando, produjo una voz cursi: —¿Qué harías por mí, Draco?

—Lo que sea —respondió el rubio con firmeza.

—¿Como qué?

—Mentir, engañar, manipular...  
  
—Básicamente, lo que siempre haces —bromeó Harry.

—Y más —dijo Draco, alzando al rostro para mirarlo con ojos brillantes.

Harry suspiró, todavía sonriente. —No sé qué haría sin ti. No me dejes, ¿sí?

—No te preocupes, Harry —sonrió Draco—. Estaré contigo a cada paso que des.

Harry se recargó en Draco, con los ojos cerrados. Por eso no vio la sonrisa maniaca y los ojos desorbitados de Draco, en los que se leía el triunfo. 

 _¿Lo ves Harry? Te lo dije._


End file.
